


business as usual

by KissedByNightshade



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByNightshade/pseuds/KissedByNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cramped underneath most desks. He knows from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. nonbinary!Renji (zhe/zher/zhem). Also trans!Izuru, though you can't really tell. Enjoy your sin.

**1.** When Gin became Captain, he spent nearly an entire year’s budget replacing all the Division’s furniture. Every office and every barrack got a makeover. And for himself and his lieutenant, he got solid mahogany secretary’s desks — the kind that can face out into a room without exposing its occupant’s knees and legs.

Izuru knows from experience how little space there is down there. He can’t imagine how claustrophobic Renji must feel right about now; zher shoulders brush the bottom of the desk, hunched, and zher knees will undoubtedly have a pair of round red welts from where they touch the floor. Izuru smooths down the back of zher hair, watching the bunched ponytail lay flat before springing back into place, just above the edge of the desk.

Renji has just tugged down Izuru’s hakama and is working on a hicky on his inner thigh when Izuru’s chair scrapes across the ground, alerting zher that there is a third person in the room. “Izuru!” zhe hears Rose chime, and Izuru’s hand presses Renji’s hair firmly below the desk top. 

But of course zhe has zher own ideas.

Somehow Izuru manages to stumble through the conversation that ensues, and Rose is safely out of the room before Izuru slams his forehead into the desk. “Shit!” he yells, and very suddenly the chair screeches backwards.

Izuru is not in his chair for very long; nor is Renji underneath the desk after that.

* * *

 

                     **2.** Rose discovering them would have been humiliating, but not nearly so much as a certain other captain. They tempt fate, of course, and Izuru fits a lot more easily underneath Renji’s desk than vice versa. 

While Byakuya works in the same room as Renji, Izuru entertains himself by occasionally running cold fingers along the bottoms of Renji’s feet. It isn’t until after the Sixth Division Captain departs that Izuru kneels, smirk glistening in his right eye, and leans forward.

After all, Izuru doesn’t want Renji to get fired for screaming on the job.

* * *

 

                    **3.** If they’d thought the space beneath either of their own desks was cramped, they soon discover that was nothing compared to the compressed area under Hisagi’s desk when two bodies squeeze into that space. Somehow they make it work. 


End file.
